


5 Times Tony forced cuddling on Bruce, and one time the reverse happened.

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Drinking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done as part of the Avengers Kinkmeme over on livejournal.  Feels good to be back in the fic fray again!</p><p>PG-13 for violence I guess, actually this is quite tame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Tony forced cuddling on Bruce, and one time the reverse happened.

1\. Tony was drunk. Usually it was funny, but this time… Bruce couldn’t help but feel terribly awkward. For some reason, the billionaire was incredibly affectionate with the team this particular night and the subject of his affections happened to be Bruce himself.

“C’mere doc.” Tony leaned over and pulled him into a hug that looked and felt more like a headlock. “Yer a good friend,” Tony sighed happily.

Bruce sighed and patted his arm. “You are too, Tony.”

 

 

2\. The ride home in the limo was silent. Actually completely silent. A rare occurrence. Only made possible because Tony Stark was passed the fuck out next to him. A few martinis and 36 hours with no sleep had finally caught up to him in a big way: he was now dead to the world. Even the jostling of the limo over a pot-hole didn’t rouse him. Instead, he slumped slowly over until he was in the lap of one very flustered Bruce Banner.

His first instinct was to move away, but there was really nowhere to go: he was blocked by the mini-bar. His second instinct was to wake Tony, but damn it, he was too adorable to wake up. So Bruce went with his third option. He threw an arm over Tony and adjusted the exhausted man so that he was lying comfortably with his head in Bruce’s lap.

All in all, Bruce had to admit it was… nice.

 

 

3\. “Talk to me.”

“No.”

“Talk. To. Me.”

“Tony, I don’t know why you do this. You know what happens if I get too frustrated…”

“I’ll stop being frustrating if you just talk to me.”

“For the last time, no. Get out of my face, please.”

“Nope.”

“Tony! Get off! Let GO.”

“Nope.”

“Ugh. So we’re just going to sit here with you latched onto my neck like a monkey until I decide to talk to you?”

“Yep.”

“…”

“…”

“Your couch is comfortable.”

“I can do this all day.”

 

 

4\. Bruce is abruptly rescued from his internal panic-furnace when an arm lands across his bare chest. Tony fell asleep before him and was now inching his way across the bed whilst unconscious. Bruce flinched: he was trying to think and Tony was distracting him. He was thinking about what this meant for him, for them, for the team, for pretty much everything on the planet because everything was different now… he was different, he’d finally done something he’d been denying himself for his entire adult life… and he’d crossed the line now… too late to go back, he’d done it and now he had to really look at himself and maybe even hate himself a little. Not because he’d slept with a man, or even Tony Stark, but because he’d wasted so much time being afraid and shut up in a cave…

He would have gone on like that all night… but Tony clung to his neck and hummed in his sleep. Suddenly, things weren’t so scary and he didn’t hate himself so much. This could be good.

 

 

5\. He had run out of anger hours ago. The only thing left was despair. Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried this hard. Maybe when he was 10 and his cat died. He’d loved that cat so much. When it died, he’d just wailed in his room for hours, inconsolable. He felt kind of like wailing now, but couldn’t muster the strength. He couldn’t remember how he got to the desert, but figured The Other Guy must have come here to throw a temper tantrum and leave him with the sadness in the middle of nowhere.

With no shoes, the sandy pavement of the 190 highway stretching across the void of Death Valley should have hurt, but he honestly didn’t care anymore. He’d already been walking for hours and everything around him had been reduced to a hum.

The sound of Tony’s suit flying towards him barely registered until the shiny red metal pierced his vision. “Bruce? Are you okay? Stupid question.” The face-plate slid up before Tony just removed the whole helmet, setting it down on the road. “Bruce.” His voice is gentle, careful, soothing. Bruce can’t help but feel even worse when he hears it.

“Bruce. It’s not your fault. You saved as many as you could. The bridge was too far gone when we got there. Why don’t you come here, I’ll get us home.

Bruce stared right through him.

Tony came closer and started with one hand on Bruce’s shoulder. Then he pulled him slowly into a hug and they stood like that for a long time before Bruce held him back.

 

 

1\. Hulk spent the better part of exactly three minutes tearing through rubble and twisted I-beams before he finally uncovered a piece of tell-tale red metal. With a triumphant roar, he tore away more of the twisted wreckage with wild abandon, causing Natasha to worry that whatever condition Tony was in would be made worse with his efforts.

Finally, Iron Man was revealed. The suit was still and silent. The arc reactor still shone faintly from his chest, but the eyes were not glowing.

Hulk roared and plucked the unconscious man from the concrete and held him close, pushing everyone out of his way as he walked on two feet and one hand like a Silver-back. With an infuriated growl, he sat facing an undamaged wall so he and his small friend could have some privacy. Poking at the helmet, he managed to work one immense, green fingernail under the faceplate and flick it away. Tony’s face underneath was calm. When Hulk listened closely, he could hear breathing. That made him happy. He cradled the metal man close to his chest and listened for more breathing. Breathing was good.

Breathing Metal Man made him happy.


End file.
